Bloodhunts
The Bloodhunts are a group of bounty hunters and agents in Manhunt 1 and Mafia III. Overview Just like the Spys, the Bloodhunts were an organisation hired by the Dixmor Project to capture Danny and Leo. The Bloodhunts appear to be rednecks judging from some members wearing Confederate flag bandannas and Ku Klux Klan style masks as well as featuring Southern accents. They also appear to be nazis as they consider Danny an "Outworlder". They also consider Danny to be subhuman and an "American traitor". They clearly also hold highly conservative and Christian fundamentalist views on life, expressing deep contempt for "liberals", "communists" and "anarchists". They do their job mostly for the money but also for the fun of hunting. They may also be allied with the film industry Villain Video Enterprises since they seem to own one of James Stalker's studios. They enjoy their job more than any other average hunter. They have much help from the helicopters and Spys and are heavily armed. They hunt in groups and are skilled at what they do. They appear in missions: "Most Wanted", "Broadcast Interrupted" and "Altered State" in Manhunt 1. Their weapons of choice are a Monty .45 Pistol, a Shotgun (w/flashlight), a flashlight, a crossbow, a SMG-98 Ripper, a Cyclops Pistol, a GL-400-i, a sickle amongst many more weapons. Bloodhunts were formerly one of the top gangs in the Dixmor Project before cutting off of their leash since 22 January this year due to Project's globalist and anti-nationalist views ever since they let the Outworld immigrants on Earth. Mafia info The Bloodhunts are indeed a white supremacist group located now in New Bordeaux. They are led by Robert Sanders and are allied to the Montana Gang, as well as Sheriff Beaumont and the Sinclair Hills Sheriff's Department. They operate out of Frisco Fields, where they hold rallies at Clifford Sanders State Park (the amusement park of Robert's grandfather) and run a secret human trafficking ring out of Bellaire's Supermarket, selling captured black people as slaves to rich white clientele. In Sinclair Hills, they work in conjunction with the Sheriff's Department in keeping the parish and hills an all white community. Known members *Johnny Houstonson - Leader (killed), Robert Sanders (killed), Moonman *Phineas Tartarles - Second-in-command (killed), Audrina *James Gibarre *Jack Forlenzio *Hieronymus Uparre *Gregory Cavanaugh *Larry Lou *Bobby Roma *Bartholomew Jimson *Billy Houstonson *William Tartarles *Max Jimson *Clifton Duvall *William Uparre Trivia *A corpse of a Bloodhunt member can be spotted at the end of the level "Broadcast Interrupted" while Danny is leaving the studio. Most likely this gang member was killed by Leo. *Some members of the Bloodhunts could possibly be white supremacists or skinheads, wearing cone shaped hoods identical to those of the Ku Klux Klan. Members are noted for shouting out remarks indicating their affiliation with far-right wing politics, such as calling Danny an "American traitor" and "cuck", amongst other insults. *Another indication of the Bloodhunts possibly having involvement in the KKK is an odal rune tattoo that can be seen on the arm of the cone hooded members. *Bloodhunts were presumably the third best gang in the world whom the Dixmor Project hired, behind only Spys and Sausage's Army. However, the third place is now taken by the Project Militia. *Bloodhunts in the past were also taking orders from Francesco Barzini, sometimes even from one of the Dixmors directly/personally. Their main job was to guard important locations for the Project and hunt down their enemies in case the Sausage's Army or Spys failed. Bloodhunts along with Spies however, were more of a group that actually worked for the Project as their personal bounty hunters, unlike Sausage's army who are a drug cartel the Project may hire. *Bloodhunts were much supported but not affiliated at all with the Trailer Park rednecks of Miami. Gallery Bloodhunts.jpg|"Here they come, boys." Bloodhunt_statue_of_libarty.jpg|A "little" too American, don't you think? Bloodhunts_ambush.jpg|Bloodhunts' ambush. Bloodhunts_Johnny_and_KKK.jpg|Gregory and the Ku Klux Klan member. Johnny_Bloodhunts.jpg|Gregory and Hieronymus Uparre. Redneck_flag.png|Bloodhunts' flag. KKK.png|Larry Lou. Mandela.png|Bartholomew Jimson. Willy_Uparre.jpg|William Uparre. Sanders_KKK_outfit.jpg|Johnny Houstonson in his KKK outfit. Theme song The Bloodhunts' theme song is KKK's marching song Stand Up and Be Counted, due to their unpleasant rather racist philosophy. Category:Gangs Category:Bounty Hunters Category:! Category:Assassins Category:Rich People Category:Criminals Category:Nazis Category:Xenophobics Category:White Supremacists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Christians Category:Manhunt Category:Mafia Category:Racists